One Direction Imagines
by EzriaFinchel1DFan11
Summary: On each chapter I do an imagine of a suggested Character and place, I've started off with Harry at a concert!
1. Harry at Concert

**A/N**** : Hey guys this I my first fanfiction but it is not a story... THEIR ONE DRECTION IMAGINES! Hope you enjoy!**

**Harry: **Imagine your at your first One Direction concert! They were singing Gotta be You, it was your favorite members part, Harry's. He started singing with that enchanted voice and you new you loved him and wanted to be with him, but you realized you would never actually meet him so there's no chance of your dream coming true. When Harry was singing he looked through the audience and suddenly stopped singing... he was looking at you. You smiled as every one else watched in jealousy... harry winked and put his hand in a cellphone formation " Call me" he said with his raspy voice. It couldn't have just happened Harry Edward Styles just winked and stopped the show for you. Nothing could ruin your night now. As you walked out of the auditorium tears dripped from your eyes.. you'd never see him again …. well in person. You walked and walked not looking where you were going not even knowing if it was the right way! You bumped in someone your purse dropped. As you tried to pick it up that someone you bumped in to picked it up for you. You said " Thank You" with a tear going down your face.. the person said "Hey whats wrong..." you knew at once that raspy voice.. it was Harry. You looked up and he smirked a little his perfect dimples right in front of you. " Oh you, the one I stopped singing for.. you know that rarely happens" he said . You asked " What does it mean?" He replied " I didn't catch your name." "Oh my names Y/N" you said. "Well Y/N , it means I'm in love with you, your lips look a little lonely do they need a friend?" he said smirking again. You stared in shock.. Harry Styles was in love with you. He asked "Hello? A little shocked?" as he leaned in closer closer every second. You started to faint... almost. He caught you in his muscular arms and said "Y/N your the most amazing girl I've ever known". He started walking to his change room. You in his arms. Louis walked past " Harry who is that lovely lady?" Harry smile faded and said " Louis shes mine" And winked at Louis. At his change room, he laid you on his bed. He said "you need new clothes? Got a little wet out there . You were finally out of shock you replied with hesitation " Umm... ya.." He went and got you those one direction shirts and you'd always dreamed of having and a cute pair of baby pink shorts. He said "go on change". You started to blush a little you said " Umm harry I'm changing... so" He stopped you "I wanna see whats under there." he smiled. You said " Harry!" You went behind his dresser and started to change.. You heared foot steps , you were not wearing any shirt just a bra. Someone grabbed you from your mouth and turned you around, Harry leaned in and kissed you passionately. You pushed away , of course you enjoyed it but you needed a shirt you put on the one direction shirt and pink shorts. Then he said " Done babe?" It sounded very much like you two were dating he turned you and kissed you for so long you couldn't breathe. He said "Y/N your the one I love". You two have been dating ever since and you'd never forget that magical night!

**That's all for chapter one , if you'd like more or wanna suggest who and where for the next chapter make sure to comment it our PM me ! Okay bye!**


	2. Louis at Water park (dirty)

**A/N : Hey everyone! So in my last chapter it was Harry at the Concert. I didn't get any review with requests so I told my friend about it and she suggested Louis at a Water park! This my have some dirty content and I recommend being at least 12 years old okay , so here it is! * Dedicated to Liamdisneylover0909 for the suggestion * **

Louis and you were going on your celebrating your 2 years of dating anniversary, you went to Wild Rapids , your and his favorite water park! First you went to the best ride for the occasion 'The Love Tunnel' . You and Louis rode along in the long beautiful swan, streaming in the water. Nothing could upset you, you were with your perfect man, on the perfect day, in the perfect place, everything was... well perfect! As the ride stared coming to an end , noticed Louis a little upset , " Louis whats wrong" you asked. "Nothing, this is perfect." Louis said obviously trying to hide his sadness. You said "Louis, you can tell me, what do you want?" , he replied " I want you", he said it so quietly you couldn't even hear him . "Pardon?" "I want you" he said so loud half the passengers heard us. The ride came to an end, we stepped out of the swan and I led Louis to the food court, " I'll get you some food, and then I need to ask you something." You walked back with Louis carrot salad and your pasta. Of course you shared both . "Now what was that thing you wanted to ask?" Louis said with that enchanting British accent. " Louis you need tell me what you wanna do, aren't you having fun?" , "Follow me." He said not answering your question. He grabbed your hand and took you to the family change room and into the biggest changing stall. You almost screamed "Louis!" but he covered your mouth. " You want the answer to your question?" he asked. You nodded. "No. I'm not having fun, … well not yet" he said smirking. You knew exactly what he wanted , so you stripped off his shirt and turned him around. You could tell he was getting turned on. But his smile faded and he was staring at you. You knew what it meant you took off your shirt , now in your bra. You UN-did his belt and he stopped you. He looked at you and you rolled your eyes. He wanted you to take of your shorts. Now you were only left in a bra and lace pantie. Now you tugged off his red pants. You guys kissed for a long while and you stood up. He looked worried. You turned around allowing him to see everything under your underwear. He gasped. You started swaying and Louis couldn't help but stare at your butt. You turned around and picked him by his shoulders, and pushed him against the wall. He was breathing so heavily he sounded scared. You said "Louis, don't worry not today, calm down" He smiled "Okay." You slid down his chest and back up . He picked you up in his strong muscles and slapped your butt. You were shocked "Louis!". He stopped you finger on your lip. "I want you Y/N , I need you." he brought me close and kissed me and rubbed my back. I wanted him and wanted him to be my one and only love. He started stripping your pantie, you stopped him, " Louis , please not today." He looked a little sad. You did something he was sure to be happy with. You slid down his back and he shivered. You tugged on his boxers with your teeth, and rubbed his back. You saw him smile , he said " Good enough" and pulled you close , he kissed your neck and then your lips. " I love you Y/N " he said. "I love you too" you replied. You got dresses and realized Louis was very turned on for the rest of the afternoon, with you rubbing his shoulders and sitting on his lap while swaying almost every other 5 minutes. He thanked you " Y/N that was amazing, your amazing" , "Louis wait till next time, and thanks babe". He put one eyebrow up confused off what you meant " All the way?" he asked . "All the way" you said smiling.

"I love you Y/N" Louis said. "I love you too, this is the best anniversary ever" you said winking.

He understood what you meant. "It really is". You walked home he stayed at your place overnight and talked about how wonderful you are and how much he loves you, rubbing and smacking your butt the whole time. You couldn't help but blush, Louis Tomlinson, was really your perfect man.

**A/N: Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it! Remember to keep suggesting and if you liked the dirty imagines let me know! Bye! **


End file.
